


Your Friendly Neighborhood Gang Leader

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Prompts [47]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gang Leader Isaac Lahey, Internal Conflict, Love Confessions, M/M, Mayor’s Son Scott McCall, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Scott and Isaac have been dating for six months. Six months of sneaking around and never telling a soul. Scott tries to tell himself it’s nothing serious. It can’t be with him being the Mayor’s son and Isaac being the leader of a local gang. He quickly realizes how wrong he is.





	Your Friendly Neighborhood Gang Leader

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on tumblr who wanted “Scott McCall/Isaac Lahey with a crime au? Like one is the leader of a gang and one is the mayor’s son?”  
Also posted [on tumblr](https://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/186854476058/scott-mccallisaac-lahey-with-a-crime-au-like-one)

It’s dangerous. Scott knows it is. He’s repeated the same warning to himself every night he’s come here over the past six months. But he can’t stop.

He has his doubts, of course. He’s the mayor’s son. He has no business hanging around with a gang leader. Or dating one. Or…

He stops himself from thinking the word love. He can’t go there. This is dangerous enough as it is without thinking about loving Isaac Lahey.

Then he walks into Isaac’s house. One he’s had a key to for four months, at least. He doesn’t like to think of that either. He tells himself it’s just for convenience. It doesn’t mean anything.

_ Except it does _, a voice whispers in his head. He pushes it away.

He walks into Isaac’s house and sees him at the stove, his sleeves rolled up his arms as he stirs something in a pot. Isaac doesn’t notice him at first, too wrapped up in his cooking. He moves with practiced ease. Putting spices and chopped vegetables into the pot, all the while humming to himself.

Like this, he doesn’t look like the gang leader he is. Gone are his gun and stern glare and the tension from his shoulders. Here he’s just Isaac.

And that’s why Scott’s here. He’s not here for the crime boss, but for the softer man in front of him. The one who secretly loves Disney movies and anonymously donates money to children’s shelters. The one who’s eyes crinkle when he’s happy. The one who showed up at the clinic one night worried about his dog accidentally eating a chocolate cupcake.

He might be a gang leader but he’s more than that. It’s the more that keeps Scott coming back. That has him crossing the last few steps across the kitchen and wrapping his arms around his waist.

Isaac turns his head towards him, meeting his lips in a soft kiss. “I was wondering when you were going to stop staring and come over here.”

Of course Isaac had noticed him. He probably knew before Scott even came into the kitchen.

“Sorry,” Scott says. “I was thinking. About you.”

Isaac turns in his arms and peers down at him. “Good things or bad things?”

“I was just thinking how much I loved this you,” Scott says. “The one no one else gets to see.”

“No one but you,” Isaac admits.

That hits Scott hard. That he trusts him to see this side of himself that no one else does. That he feels like he can let his guard down around him.

He owes Isaac the same.

He takes a deep breath and meets his eyes, “I love you.”

Isaac doesn’t question it. He doesn’t ask if he’s sure. If he knows the risks. They both know he does.

Isaac just kisses him softly and pulls back with a smile. “I love you too, Scott McCall.”

Scott knows this just complicates things more. He’s eventually going to have to tell his mom he’s not only dating but in love with their friendly neighborhood gang leader. But that’s something for future Scott to worry about. Right now he just wants to focus on Isaac, warm and real in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day♥  
[My tumblr](https://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
